


Smutty Loki Drabbles - 2.5k followers celebration

by StarScreamDrabbles (StarScreamLoki)



Series: Loki drabble celebration - 2.5k followers [6]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, I'm not even going to tag all the kinks, Smut, Sub Loki (Marvel), dom reader, some dark loki, some slightly dub-con, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamDrabbles
Summary: This are 17 smutty drabbles from my 2.5k followers drabble-celebration on Tumblr. My followers got to choose a type of content, a realm and a starter and I would mix the three to create a short drabble for them. There aren’t summaries for these, the prompt with the realm is the summary of each drabble. Possible warnings are placed in the tags.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Realm: unknown  
> Starter: “You’re in trouble now”

“You’re in trouble now!” you screamed playfully at Loki and you chased after him through the mansion.

The mischievous God had unclasped your bra with one snap of his fingers and taken off, leaving you behind with the warmth of his lips still sizzling on yours. Frustrated you had grunted at his departure and his little tease but you loved it at the same time.

You walked through the hallways, checking each room for him but you couldn’t find him. You looked around the chamber and saw a bed and a mischievous smile formed on your lips. “Fine, if you want to hide I’ll just do it myself,” you shouted and undressed.

You were sure Loki had heard you and was probably trying to resist to give in right now, but this wasn’t the first time you had lured him out like that and in the end you always won. You snickered softly and sprawled yourself onto the bed, the cool sheets reducing the heat on your skin.

You spread your legs a little and your hand glided down your body down to your sex and you moaned softly.

With a green flash Loki suddenly was next to you, his pupils blown with lust, his mouth parted a little as he watched your beautiful naked form. “You little witch,” he said playful, “you know I can’t withstand that!”

You only hummed as you pulled him into a kiss. He grabbed your hand and plucked it from between your legs, his fingers briefly gracing your clit which drew another moan from you. He placed your hand on his crotch, the leather of his trousers straining under his hard manhood and another appreciative hum escaped your lips. “Take that off,” you mumbled against his lips.

“Make me,” he challenged and dove in to kiss and bite your neck, sending goosebumps down your spine and making you shiver in pleasure.

You eyed him with the same playfulness and heat that had possessed your for the last half hour or so and you licked your lips. Loki caught the act and you stuck out your tongue.

“Oh, you are so in trouble!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Asgard  
> Starter: “I’m not going to touch you unless you beg.”

“I’m not going to touch you unless you beg,” Loki said and licked his lips. It took him all his willpower not to touch you, but that was not how the game was played.

You looked at him while you lay stark naked sprawled on the prince’s bed, your body screaming with desire.

You felt very lucky the prince had favored you over some of the other maidens that had attended the annual ball because you’ve secretly had your eye on him for quite a while.

You had put tremendous effort in making yourself noticeable this evening and the skimpy dress that you had worn - which now lay on his floor - had made his eyes almost bulge when he had laid eyes on you. I had brought a flush to your cheeks but his shimmering eyes had immediately heated you from head to toe. And it hadn’t taken long before Loki had come to you and had whispered in your ear proposing to continue the soiree in his chambers.

The door had barely closed behind the two of you before you lips had collided, tongues dancing wildly and he had pushed you on the bed and ordered you to ‘get out of that dress’.

But now he was playing some kind of mean game which you hated and liked at the same time. You longed for his hands on your skin yet he denied you. It was agonizing but at the same time it set fire to your core. “Please?” you asked sweetly, your voice a slight tremor.

Loki lazily traced a finger over your stomach, drawing circles around your navel. You moved under his finger trying to coax him to touch you lower but he pulled away.

“No, no. I said beg, that was hardly a plea.” He smiled mischievous. “I’m sure you can do better than-”

“Please, please, Loki. I beg you. Stop this torment, I want to feel you,” you interrupted him with a squeal.

Loki chuckled and the slight touch of his finger was replaced by his hand that now roamed your body, his other hand gliding over your tight.

“Oh, please, yes,” you moaned and his finger dipped inside your wet folds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Asgard  
> Starter: “Do you trust me?”

“Do you trust me?” Loki whispered in your ear.

“Could one ever fully trust the God of Lies?” you asked him.

Your sassy comment earned you a smack on the bottom and you yelped, the pain mixed with pleasure firing through your veins.

“That was not what I asked you,” Loki said darkly but you could hear him chuckle.

You looked around searching the direction his voice had came from, the darkness of the blindfold honing your other senses as you stood naked in the middle of his room.

You had no clue how you had ended up here on Asgard. The last thing you knew was that you were lying on your bed, pleasuring yourself and only when you had heard a dark and lustrous voice speak had your eyes flung open, the high that had been building in your body suddenly deprived.

It had taken you a moment before you had realized who had been standing before you and when you had passed the initial shock - and embarrassment - you had quickly found your new surrounding and host to your liking.

Very much!

Loki hadn’t wasted any time on introductions or such - he probably was very well aware of who you are - and he had pulled you in a heated kiss, his hands roaming your body and one hand had quickly disappeared between your legs, drawing moans of pleasure from you.

You didn’t think that  _ thinking  _ about the God of Trickery while you pleasured yourself would make him aware of your want and draw you to him - or you to him actually - but on the other hand, he was a deity, so why wouldn’t he?

Another smack on your bottom pulled you back to reality while you still drifted in the haze as you thought back of the pleasure he had already given you. He had lived up to his title of Silver Tongue already.

“You still haven’t answered me, Little mortal,” and Loki softly nipped the nape of your neck, sending shivers down your spine and heating your core. You wanted to answer him but all you could do was whimper which drew another chuckle from him.

“Do you trust me?” he asked again as his hand glided down.

Your hips bucked towards his hand, trying to find the friction you longed for so desperately, but he withdrew his hand and a whining moan escaped your lips at the lost of his touch.

“Use your words,” he commanded softly.

“I do trust you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Sakaar  
> Starter: “I don’t want to hear your excuses anymore.”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses anymore,” the Grandmaster said and shoved you into the room. “To even think your excuses would be an… ah… excuse is hilarious my dear,” he crooned. “Now have fun,” he said exaggerating sweet and the door fell shut behind you.

With big eyes you stared at the tall man that was standing in front of you, his raven black hair framing his perfect face, two emerald colored eyes and a fair skin. You swallowed.

Being the Grandmaster’s pet occasionally got you in situations like these. You had no clue what this man had done for the Grandmaster - or to him for that matter - to whore you out to him, but you had to admit that the Grandmaster had gifted you out to worse aliens and this man at least looked human and you had to admit, he was handsome.

“Tell me your name,” he ordered softly.

You looked down and softly spoke whilst giving the unknown man your name. He chuckled and repeated it. “I like it. Rolls sweetly of the tongue,” he said and closed in on you, his hand grabbing your chin and pulling your face upwards.

You almost drowned in those emerald eyes and when he licked his lips a low fire started to burn in your belly.

He leaned in closer to whisper in your ear, his lips ghosting your earshell and you closed your eyes. “I am Loki. And you’d better remember it because you will be screaming that a lot tonight.”

All that rolled from your lips was a whimper. The threat, or actually a promise, evoked both fright and desire within you and you licked your lips.

The fingers that were still on your chin suddenly turned cold and you recoiled with a shiver from his touch. When you opened your eyes the human that had been standing in front of you was gone, now replaced by someone who looked the same but the rigid blue skin and red eyes made him look like a different person.

Damn! An alien after all! What kind of sick trick was this? But you should have known, because the Grandmaster liked to surround himself with odd creatures and someone who looked as human as Loki did wasn’t just gonna cut it.

You took a step back and Loki stepped with you, his form still close to yours, his leather armour pressing against your bare arms sending goosebumps over your flesh. A little whimper escaped the back of your throat and Loki laughed. “Don’t tell me you are scared now. Mere seconds ago I could feel your heat rising with only a mere whisper,” he crooned.

You stuttered. “I hadn’t- It’s ju- I hadn’t expected this,” you stammered.

“Hm, to bad,” Loki mused softly while he placed a hand on your cheek. You shivered with the touch, fright and desire still warring within your body.

“Now be a good little pet and kneel for me.” His tone made it clear that he left no room for disobedience and you did as he bade, still not entirely sure if you would be happy with this arrangement the Grandmaster had orchestrated.

You fumbled with his leather garment and undid his leather pants, his manhood springing free. You looked at it and bit your lip.

On second thoughts, this could get pleasurable…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Sakaar  
> Starter: “You didn’t get in trouble for lying. You got in trouble for lying badly.”

“You didn’t get in trouble for lying. You got in trouble for lying badly.”

Yes! Utterly and completely yes! You couldn’t deny it, Loki was right. You had lied to him, telling him ‘no’ when you wanted ‘yes’, and he had picked up on that immediately. You didn’t know how, but somewhere you weren’t surprised he had and now you were at his mercy.

Not that being at his mercy in this fashion was a bad thing. Oh, on the contrary, it was uttermost delightful, enjoyable and even more so pleasurable thing in the universe.

“Better a bad lie than a good truth,” you retorted.

Wait, what? Was that even a thing? You giggled. That couldn’t be right! Maybe that last Sakaarian drink had landed a little harder than you had anticipated, filling your brain with clouds. At that moment the green sizzling drink dangling form Loki’s slender fingers had seemed a good option to escape all the weirdness that was transpiring around you and-

A moan escaped your lips as Loki’s tongue flicked over your clit, little dots of color exploding in front of your eyes as the pleasure heated your veins.

Yes, the drink had definitely gone to your head, and the sense-heightening drug that probably had been in it wasn’t helping you either.

“Not only bad at lying but also bad with excuses,” Loki chuckled, drawing a whine from your lips at the loss of his tongue.

The real world came crashing back in and the clouds disappeared from your mind, rendering you able to form a normal sentence again.

What a shame.

“Well, who said I need a good excu-” Your sentence broke of as his wicked tongue raked over the sensitive flesh again accompanied by his finger that he pushed inside you.

And the clouds were back! Oh, that infuriating - yet delicious - drug that kept you switching between reality at the loss of his touch, and the hazy clouds that formed again upon his touch. How you hated it! How you loved it…

A gasping moan escaped your lips as Loki worked his tongue. And just when you thought the clouds couldn’t get more… cloudy? Oh, they did became even more cloudy when you felt your high rising! It rampaged through your veins, wrecking your senses to heighten more than you thought was possible. As you toppled over the edge all you could do was scream his name, your orgasm swallowing you in the delicious bliss.

“LOKI!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Asgard  
> Starter: “I’m not jealous! it's just…you’re mine!”

“I’m not jealous! it's just…you’re mine!”

“Then why do your eyes bulge out of their sockets every time another man or woman looks at me?” you asked Loki. “Or Thor for that matter?” you snickered. “Wait!  _ what  _ ?” You gave him a confused look. “What do you mean I’m yours? I’m not just some object you ca-”

Loki broke your sentence as his lips crashed down on yours, his tongue darting over your lip demanding to open your mouth to deepen the kiss.

And you complied.

“Like that,” he said when he broke your kiss, his lips brushing yours as he spoke.

“Oh.”

Really? The man you had longed for so long finally kissed you and all your brain could come up with was ‘oh’? And on top of that you were sort of betraying Thor. Well, he had been courting you but you liked him as a friend. You were far more attracted to Loki’s boldness, his eyes, his… His everything!

Before you were aware your lips crashed on Loki’s and this time it was your tongue that was demanding and possessive. Loki moaned against your lips and you felt a familiar wetness between your thighs.

For a brief moment you wondered if it was a good idea to proceed this course because you were sure your father would be angry for choosing Loki over Thor. It could become a conflict of interests - stupid politics - but as Loki threw you on the bed and draped himself over you, every rational form of thinking evaporated from your mind.

Like two hungry animals ravishing each other you tried to undo each others clothes, getting tangled up in buckles and laces which wouldn’t comply under both your eagerness. It was then that Loki decided he was frustrated enough with the fabrics keeping you apart, and just magicked both of your clothes away and you felt his cool skin against your hot flesh, drawing a moan from you both.

You felt his hard member pressing against your inner thigh and you bucked your hips, longing for friction, for him.

Loki attacked your neck, peppering it with kisses and nibbles, sending shivers down your spine, fueling the wetness between your legs even more. Your hands tangled with his hair, softly pulling it and letting it glide through your fingers, drawing moans from his lips.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and you heard Thor questioningly say your name.

By the Norns!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Midgard  
> Starter: “Do you trust me?”

“Do you trust me?”

“The hell no I trust you!” you venomously spat at him.

“Hm, that will be your loss,” the dark and lustrous voice answered and a predatory grin spread on his face, his emerald eyes twinkling.

It was a good thing you had told him no means yes, otherwise this wasn’t going to be to your liking.

The last thing you saw were two slender hands holding a black piece of cloth that came closer to your face. When the cloth reached your face and covered your eyes, all was dark and you felt your other senses heightening.

You could hear your own ragged breaths falling from your lips, the taste of salty sweat on your tongue, the smell of him hovering over you and your skin. Oh, your skin that was riddled with goosebumps, almost so hot it was on fire and when those same slender hands, so cold to the touch stroked your abdomen, all you could do was gasp.

Instinctively you wanted to grab the sheets of your bed underneath your naked body except that your fingers clawed at nothing but air and a frustrated groan escaped your lips. With your wrists cuffed and tied above your head to the bed there was little you could grab to hold onto and you could hear the dark chuckle rising from the back of his throat. A chuckle filled with the promise of pleasurable torment.

Funny how one little challenge with your best friend had you end up here, but such was the way of life when you tried to win.  _ Sex ist eint Schlacht, liebe ist krieg.  _ The sentence unwillingly sprang to your mind and you grinned. This was a battle you had won - multiple times over to be honest but you hadn’t told her - and you briefly wondered how long it would take before a war would erupt either between you and your best friend, or between you and the God of Mischief hovering above your form.

A cold hand gliding down your abdomen to your hips and dipping between your legs switched off your thoughts, and when one of those cold fingers slipped between your wet folds, all you could do was moan.

“I will have you…” the dark voice hissed in your ear, his breath hot and sending goosebumps all over your body. His promise hang thick in the air and you let out a soft mewl. “I will have you whether you want it or not, little mortal.”

His fingers between your legs moved and you arced your back and bucked your hips in to get more friction, but the God was relentless in his teasing and moved his hand in such manner you couldn’t get the friction. You groaned in frustration.

“Bite me!” you growled at him.

“Is that an invitation?” Loki asked teasingly and his tongue flicked over your earshell drawing another moan from you. Slowly his tongue found its way across your jawline to your neck where his lips hovered against your skin, goosebumps covering your skin from head to toe and you whimpered.

“I’ll take that whimper as a yes,” he said, his lips ghosting against your skin spreading a wildfire through your body and you felt his teeth grace the nape of your neck. Then he bit down. Hard enough to make you feel it, but not so hard he would seriously harm you, and you let out a cry.

“I hate you!” you managed between ragged breaths.

“Oh, you will hate me so much more when I’m done with you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Whatever I want  
> Starter: “You are bleeding all over my carpet.”

“You are bleeding all over my carpet.”

“Well, that is what you get if you stab me with a dagger,” Loki boldly said while fixing you with a defying glare.

He was sitting on both knees and you circled him, your finger ever so lightly tracing over his bare shoulders and you could see he tried to suppress a shiver.

You stopped your circling when you were behind him and bend down to whisper in his ear. “Little Prince, you’d better keep that forked tongue behind your teeth before I put it to better use,” you threatened with a steady voice, your hot breath gracing his ear. This time he couldn’t suppress the shiver and a little smile formed on your lips.

You ran your fingers through his silky black hair and he leaned in to your touch.

“And what better use of my tongue might Milady have if it is not to wage words and lies?” he challenged, his voice hoarse.

At his remark you pulled his hair backwards, exposing his throat and he gasped. Teasingly you traced your finger over his neck, your nail ever so slightly raking his skin while you gently nibbled on his ear, drawing a moan from him.

Suddenly you let go and he whimpered at the loss of your touch. You straightened and walked to the bed, taking place on the edge.

“Come here,” you gestured with a crooked finger and Loki crawled to you on all fours, giving you a perfect view on his muscular back and making you want to rake your nails across it.

When he was in front of you on his knees you bent forward, your lips almost touching but not giving him the pleasure. “Be a good Prince and make good use of that Silver Tongue,” you commanded him. Ever so lightly you brushed your lips against his, making him trying to lean in to catch them but you pulled back.

“No, you do not get that before you have pleased me,” you said stern.

Loki briefly pouted but then a mischievous grin spread across his face. He leaned down and put his hands on your ankle, his slender fingers slowly tracing upward while peppering your calf with tender kisses and playful nibbles, sending goosebumps across your skin. When he reached your knees he placed his tongue on your thigh and proceeded his lazy upward trace, making you shiver and you arched your back a little at the anticipation.

Ever so slowly his tongue traced towards your wet folds and when his tongue graced your sensitive bundle of nerves you couldn’t suppress a moan falling from your lips. You heard him chuckle which earned him a playful tap on the back of his head.

His revenge came in tenfold as he put his wicked tongue to work and lapped you up, the moans falling from your lips fueling him to lick even more vigorously.

Oof, the God of Mischief had a Silver Tongue indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Jotunheim  
> Starter: “Did you just hiss at me?”

“Did you just hiss at me?” Loki asked, fire burning in his red eyes.

From your kneeling position on the cold icy floor you looked up at him while your eyes grew wider at his inquire. You swallowed. Now you were in trouble!

Viciously he fisted your hair, his black nails ever so lightly gracing your scalp sending shivers down your spine, bend forward and he pulled your head close to his, his lips ghosting over your ear. “If you are going to act like an animal, I’m going to treat you like an animal,” he spat.

You whimpered and he let go of your hair and hooked his finger through the ring from your collar. You wanted to say something but nothing could get past the little bit of freight - and a lot of arousal - that had lodged itself in your throat.

In all his Frost Giant glory Loki could be terrifying even though you had come to him of free will. He had had an especially rough day in the court of Jotunheim, trying to claim the throne as his, and you knew he was frustrated and needed to vent. And you knew exactly the right buttons to push to give him that.

You would be bruised and sore in the morning, but you didn’t care. If that was the price you had to pay to let him blow of steam, you were always gladly on the receiving end. And of course you got your pleasure from it as well.

He pulled on the collar, drawing your face close to his. He bared his teeth and uttered a low growl from the back of his throat. You tried to draw your head back, trying to create some distance between the two of you but his finger still hooked through the ring prevented you from getting far. A little whimper escaped from the back of your throat and you blinked a couple of times not sure what to do or what he was going to do, and your breathing picked up a notch, your heart slamming in your chest.

He let go of your collar and took a few steps back to seize you up. With wary eyes you did the same, your eyes gliding over the rigid markings of his exposed chest, the strong muscles underneath, until your eyes found his red eyes which still burned with a fire. You felt a familiar heat pool between your legs.

Loki snapped his fingers, the sound breaking the silence and bouncing of the icy walls, making you nearly jump. He pointed at the floor. “Sit!” he commanded.

You rose to your feet, walked to him and were bending down when he suddenly slapped you across the face. It wasn’t hard, but just enough to leave a short sting, the pain oddly feeding your arousal. “Did I grand you permission to get up and walk?”

“N-no,” you stammered and you looked down.

You felt his cold hand wrap around your throat and pulling you closer to him. His other hand snaked over your breasts, down to your stomach and the cold send shivers through your body, warring with the heat in your veins, feeding the wetness between your legs. His fingers stopped just above your sex. “And what do we do with animals that don’t obey?” he asked.

“P-please,” you stammered. “P-pl-”

Your stuttered begging was interrupted as his hand suddenly glided down and raked your sensitive bundle of nerves and his fingers dipped between your folds. The cold a stark contrast against the heat and you let out a gasp and bucked your hips to get more friction.

“I asked you a question,” he said while keeping his fingers very still while still inside you, drawing another whimper from your lips as you tried to get more friction which he wouldn’t grand you.

“T-they get punished,” you managed with a hoarse voice.

Suddenly his fingers were gone and you let out a soft cry at the loss. With his hand still around your throat he pushed you down on your knees, your face right before his crotch where you could already see his hard manhood restrained against the leather of his pants.

With one hand he undid the buckle of his trousers and his stiffened member - which had to your utter pleasure also the same rigid markings - sprang free of its confinement and you licked your lips.

“Next time you will obey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Whatever I want  
> Starter: “Sometimes I question my sanity. Occasionally it replies.”

“Sometimes I question my sanity. Occasionally it replies.”

“And what is it telling you this time?” Loki asked innocent and flicked his tongue to briefly lick his lips, the pink flash distracting you from your train of thoughts.

You looked down at him, your legs on either side of him cradling his lap and you leaned in close to whisper in his ear. “It tells me to grab you by those horns and ride you silly until you can do nothing more than beg me to stop. To fuck you until there is no braincell left in that skull of yours. To take you so bad that all you can say for the next couple of days is my name in a low and hoarse whisper.”

“That are some very,  _ very  _ , dirty and naughty words and thoughts for a lady like you,” he smiled teasingly.

You saw the effect the words had on him, his eyes a little wider, his pupils blown with lust and his mouth slightly hanging open while ragged breaths fell from his lips. Slowly you rocked your hips back and forth and you felt his manhood growing hard underneath you. You hummed.

You leaned in a little more and playfully spoke with a husky voice against his lips. “Oh, but I  _ am  _ a very dirty and naughty lady, my King.”

Loki groaned against your lips and leaned in to kiss you. Without a thought you leaned forward, closing your eyes and pressing his head in the pillow to deepen the kiss as your tongue demanded him to open his mouth. He complied and your tongue danced in the hot cave of his mouth, playing and battling his tongue with abundant.

You rocked a little harder as you felt your arousal build, his swollen member rubbing against your clit and you both moaned in each others mouths.

You broke your kiss and when you looked at him a mischievous grin spread across his face. You were just about to ask him what he was smiling about when suddenly his horned helmet materialized on his head.

A hum filled with desire rose from the back of your throat at the sight of it and a smile so big that it almost threatened to take your face formed on your lips.

He grabbed you by the hips and moved you a little, settling the head of his hardened member in front of your wet entrance. Without warning he suddenly pushed inside you, drawing a gasp from your lips.

“Better hold on then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Midgard  
> Starter: “Don’t touch what is not yours.”

“Don’t touch what is not yours,” you berated Loki while you swatted his hand away from the expensive looking vase.

You had been invited to a benefit gala - well, it hadn’t as much been as an invitation as an obligation to attain the gala because it was organized by your work - and you had brought Loki as your guest. The location for the gala was in a big mansion and you actually would have loved to have a map so you wouldn’t get lost in all the rooms and hallways. Loki on the other hand had entered the mansion as if he owned the place, not in the slightest deterred by the sheer size of the estate, and his curiosity - and a little bit of his mischief - had him poking at various objects around the manor to your dismay.

If he broke or damaged something you were sure you would lose your job over it and that was something you truly didn’t want.

Loki narrowed his eyes and his lips curled upward on one side. “And who is going to stop me?” he asked challenging. “You?”

The mocking tone wasn’t lost on you but the little smile that played on his lips promised so much more and you instantly felt a heat coursing through your veins.

“No, yes, I- uh, I could try,” you stuttered as his emerald eyes fixed you with an intense glare.

“Do enlight me on  _ how  _ you were planning to do that,” Loki said while he advanced on you, his body language speaking equal parts threat and desire.

“I- uh, I,” you gulped and started to walk backwards until your back hit a wall and Loki pushed himself flush against you.

“That is what I thought, Little Mortal,” he cooed in your ear, his breath hot in your neck sending goosebumps down your spine. Immediately you felt a familiar heat pool between your legs and you swallowed.

His hands lightly cherished your upper arms and slid down to your sides and hips, his touch and the silk of your dress caressing your skin send an odd tingling sensation through your body.

Loki snaked one hand around your waist and leaned closer to you, while the other every so slowly glided down to your thigh, seeking the hem of your dress.

“Loki!” you squealed.

“What?” he barked at you with his dark voice. It wasn’t a question and a very solid reminder to you that if he wanted something, he would get it, no matter if you wanted it or not. Good thing that that wasn’t the issue because you always wanted him but you felt exposed here in the middle of the hallway where people might pass by.

Skittish you looked from the left to the right out of the corners of your eyes while Loki’s hand had traveled underneath your dress and was now sneaking up your thigh towards your sex, your breathing hitching at his touch and a mischievous grin plastered on his face. “People might see us!” you shrieked, your voice rising three notches when his nimble fingers pulled your panties to the side and his fingers graced the sensitive bundle of nerves between your legs.

Loki’s fingers found your wet core and when he dipped a finger inside a gasp escaped from your lips and you leaned your head a little backwards, exposing your neck and closing your eyes. Loki didn’t waste a single second to attack your neck with his tongue and teeth, nibbling and licking your skin and fueling the heat in your core more, drawing soft moans from your lips while his finger found the sweet spot inside of you. Suddenly the world seemed to disappear and you basked in his touch, no longer caring if someone saw you or not.

“I don’t care,” he whispered between nibbles and kisses, his fingers still working magic.

“No, but others might,” a voice behind Loki said and your eyes flung open while Loki only chuckled in your ear.

Shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Midgard  
> Starter: "you’re really going to make me beg for it aren’t you?“

"You’re really going to make me beg for it, aren’t you?” Loki whispered softly as his hand softly rubbed your bare legs, occasionally softly scratching your skin.

You were sitting in the garden, your legs on a chair while you were reading a book. Today had been to hot to even lift a finger but now that the end of the day had neared the temperature had gone down a little and you had decided to continue your reading in the garden.

But Loki had been under the spell of your scarcely clothed frame all day and you had denied him multiple times to his utter dismay. You just didn’t understand how he could be thinking about such an activity while it was so hot and with his Frost Giant heritage and all, but apparently his need started to outweigh his discomfort.

You chuckled. “Are you going to beg?” you asked him teasingly while you flicked the page of your book.

You knew he wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer this time but you figured it might be fun to make him work for it. And to be honest, he had you hot and bothered all day with all his advances and you had already decided you would indulge him.

He slowly leaned forward, his hand tracing up your leg until it was underneath the hem of your skirt. “I might,” he said mischievous.

You laughed. “Really, the day I see you be- whaaa!” Your sentence got interrupted as Loki’s hand suddenly turned very cold, shocking you, and you almost threw your book out of your hands.

“Or I might not,” he said teasingly while his cold hand snaked up to rest in your on the inside of your thigh near your sex.

You were still gasping for air from the sudden coldness on your leg and you gave him a deadly stare. But try as you might, that mischievous smile and those emerald eyes twinkling with playfulness made that you couldn’t keep up your feigned anger and you gave him a little smile.

Loki leaned further forward, pushing your book down with his other hand and his face close to yours, his lips ever so lightly brushing yours, the cold making your lips tingle.

You sighed, closed your book and put it on the garden table before grabbing him by the collar and pulling him in for a kiss.

You could feel his smirk against your lips because Loki knew he had won and that he would get what he wanted. His hand slipped past your panties and you moaned in his mouth as his cold fingers found your clit, softly caressing it and sending a heat coursing through your veins that ended in your core.

“May I sugges-” You gasped as one of his cold fingers slid over your wet folds and entered your core, the cold and odd but yet delicious contrast to your heat.

“Suggest what?” he asked hoarse against your lips.

“A cold shower?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Jotunheim  
> Starter: “Get on your knees”

“Get on your knees,” you ordered him.

Loki fixed you with a scrutinizing glare, his emerald eyes narrowed to slits. “No,” he defied you with just that single word.

You walked to him and clenched his raven black hair between your fingers in a fist and yanked his head backward, exposing his throat. “You puny little runt,” you said to him through clenched teeth and you tossed him across the cavern.

Loki gave you a confused look while he drew a hand through his hair, his scalp burning a little from the violent tug. He didn’t understand how you had just tossed him across the icy floor as if he weighted nothing.

You caught on to his puzzled look and smiled a wicked grin at him. “Oh, haven’t I told you?” you cooed while Loki slowly started to rise to his feet. “You are not the only one with Frost Giant blood!” and with those words you unraveled your magic, your mortal coil got replaced by your true skin, a blue-ish green hue with ridged markings, and your eyes - which were still locked on the God of Mischief - turned red.

Loki uttered a low growl but you could see you had piqued his interest, curiosity washing over his face.

“I commanded you to kneel!” you barked and walked to him, stepping flush against him, your bodies touching.

A little smile played on Loki’s lips. “This is going to be interesting,” he muttered and fixed you with a glare.

This time you smirked and softly brushed your lips against his, the warmth of his lips leaving a tingle on your mouth. “Is it?” you asked sweetly and then caught his bottom-lip between your pointy teeth.

Loki moaned softly. He was surprised at how cold your touch was because normally he was the one with the cold touch but apparently you had more Frost Giant blood in your veins than he had.

He snaked his hands around your waist, resting them on your hips while he leaned in to your playful nibble.

You nibbled on his lip while your hand found your way to his hair again, your black nails scratching across his scalp which drew another moan from his lips while he closed his eyes in pleasure.

Softly he played with the ridges on your skin, scratching your back with sharp nails sending pangs of pleasure across your being.

Suddenly you bit harder on his lip, your teeth puncturing his skin, drawing blood and Loki’s eyes flew open. A heated flare danced in his dilated pupils and you pulled his hair. You let go of his lip and your tongue snaked across his mouth, licking the blood from his lips and tasting its saltiness.

You leaned forward so your lips were next to his ear where you gave a teasing lick and nibble on his the shell of his ear and his lobe. “I told you to kneel,” you murmured softly and yanked his head back, exposing his throat where you continued your licking and nibbling.

Loki started to tremble under your touch while he frantically scratched your back and you could feel his stiffened member press against your stomach.

Suddenly you took a little step back, breaking your every touch with him and he let out a soft whine at the loss. Cheeky he licked the blood from his lips, seeming to enjoy it very much and he fixed your eyes with his.

An unspoken battle ensued between the two of you but then he slowly sank to one knee, never breaking eye contact and the mischievous smile was back on his blooded lips.

“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Sakaar  
> Starter: “Are you sure that’s the decision you want to make?”

“Are you sure that’s the decision you want to make?” Loki asked as his stiffened member plunged into your wet core again, drawing a gasp from your lips as a shudder of pleasure ran through your body.

You panted, sweat from his forehead dripping on your exposed chest, and you bucked your hips trying to get more friction but Loki didn’t move and you growled in frustration, tugging at the chains around your wrists that kept you confined to his bed.

“No,” he berated. “I want you to answer my question first,” he said in that dark and alluring voice of his.

You groaned again, your frustration and need for him to move building in your wanting core, but you knew he wouldn’t indulge you before you answered.

“Yes,” you breathed and you were rewarded with a buck from his hips, the shivers of pleasure firing itself through your veins again.

“Why?” he demanded.

“Stop talking,” you breathed hard, your chest heaving, “and move!”

Loki snickered in your ear and his mouth latched itself on your neck, sucking the sensitive spot below your ear, colors exploding in front of your blindfolded eyes. “Why?” he asked again, his breath hot on your ear and shivers ran down your spine.

“Please!” you begged and bucked your hips again. Apparently your plea worked too to get what you wanted because Loki chuckled and rocked his hips again, drawing another gasp from your lips.

It took a moment before your brain formed an answer between the pleasurable shudder and the lack of his movement. “Because the Grandmaster will love it and set you up nicely,” you said, the words falling from your lips without care.

“Is that so?” Loki mused softly, his lips brushing yours ever so lightly.

Ugh, this man would make you go mad if he didn’t move quickly and sustained your throbbing core slick with need quickly.

He laughed and you figured it was because you were probably looking utterly desperate, your mouth half agape and hair probably sticking out on all sides of your head due to your pleasurable love-making.

Oh, you knew he was only using you to get answers, to find a weakness to appeal to the Grandmaster but at this moment you didn’t care. Laying with this Prince was probably the last thing you’d ever do in your life, but you cared not because it had been so good and you would die with a smile on your face.

If you died before you managed to escape from Sakaar.

“Take me-” Your sentence got broken as Loki started to move again, pangs of pure pleasure running through your veins, moans falling from your lips as he frantically pounded into you this time, not stopping for more questions.

“I am taking you,” he snickered and you barely caught his words as your ears rang and more colors exploding in front of your eyes, your breath faltering and his name rolled of your tongue with the last bit of air that was left in your lungs, your orgasm tearing itself through your body.

You felt your walls clench around his hardened member, taking him over the edge with you, gasps and moans falling from his lips as well in a pleasurable bliss.

It took you a couple of moments to get back from your high, your brain kicking itself into gear again to finish what you had wanted to say before Loki had plunged into you.

“Take me with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Midgard  
> Starter: “You dare come here and demand such a thing?”

“You dare come here and demand such a thing?” you challenged Loki.

His face screwed up in confusion. “Well, yes,” he said a little uncertain but as soon as he saw the smirk on your face, he put up a smirk that bested yours, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

He closed the distance between the two of you with a few quick strides and pushed himself flush against you, the stiffness of his hardened member straining under his leather pants leaving very little for your imagination as it pressed against your stomach.

He brushed your lips with his, the ever present cold of his flesh sending goosebumps all over your skin and the anticipation of what was to come instantly setting your veins on fire. You felt the wetness pool between your legs.

“Shower. Now!” he commanded softly as his lips ghosted over your jawline, drawing moans from your lips.

“Make me,” you muttered, your voice filled with desire.

Before the words had even left your lips he grabbed you by the waist and hoisted you over his shoulder and started to walk the bathroom.

You giggled and playfully tried to wriggle free from his grasp as the blood rushed to your head in your downwards angle.

“Stop your wriggling, Mortal,” Loki said playfully and of course you didn’t listen, trying to get a hold of some part on the armour on his back, wriggling some more in the process.

He slapped your behind and you let out a yelp, the sting sending a wave of pain mixed with pleasure through your body, fueling the wetness between your legs.

Loki snickered because he was very well aware of the effect he had on you.

With you still draped over his shoulder he opened the bathroom door, flicked on the light and opened the tap of the shower.

“Put me down,” you giggled and slapped his back. You would have slapped his ass if you could have reached it.

“No, you didn’t want to go of your own validation, now you are mine!” and he gave another smack across your bottom drawing another yelp from your lips.

“That is fine but I still have my clothes on!” you screeched and tried to wriggle free earning another slap.

“Your loss,” Loki stated bluntly and with his magic he whisked his clothes away and stepped underneath the shower,  _ your  _ clothing still on and still hanging over his shoulder.

You yelped and screeched as the lukewarm water hit your back, soaking your shirt and the difference in temperature immediately hardening your nipples.

Loki carefully tossed you of his shoulder, placing you on your feet and pressed you against the wall, a big smile on his face. “Are you going to listen to your King now, Little Human?” he asked while his green eyes bored into yours.

You squirmed and nodded with a cheeky smile on your face.

His hands found the hem of your shirt and crawled up underneath them, playing with your breasts and softly pinching your nipples. His head was next to yours and his lips ghosted over your jawline again, his aim for your neck where he sucked the sweet spot right below your ear. You pressed your head back against the wall, moaning at the delicious sensations he gave you.

“So the next time I demand you to take of your clothes and get under the shower you will listen to me?” he asked between nibbles, suckles and kisses.

“Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Sakaar  
> Starter: “Well, if you could just be HONEST with me then we wouldn’t be there.”

“Well, if you could just be HONEST with me then we wouldn’t be there,” you said and pulled the door closed behind you.

Two steps into the hallway and you leaned against the wall, closing your eyes and sighing. This man was going to be the destruction of everything you so carefully had build on this lost world and you didn’t like it one single bit.

The lying bastard had been spewing words at everyone who had wanted to hear it, bringing you down and making you fall out of favor. It wouldn’t be long until the denizens of Sakaar would start to wonder if you were fighter or food and the Grandmaster wouldn’t be around to protect you any longer.

Yet you had grown very fond of this mischievous bastard and every time you laid eyes on him you felt a heat pool between your legs, wanting him.

Suddenly you felt lips brushing yours.  _ His  _ lips and you opened your mouth to answer his kiss, his tongue dancing hot in your mouth, teasing and playing with your tongue. You let out a soft moan and your hand curled in his soft hair, not wanting him to ever let go.

Without even breaking your kiss he grabbed you by the waist, hoisted you up and you wrapped your legs around his hips. You felt him walk, heard a door open and close and he pressed you against a wall, your legs still wrapped around him.

Loki’s hands were roaming your body, from your hips to your breasts, your neck where his mouth quickly replaced his hand, and then his cool touch traveled down to the edge of your trousers.

You gasped and moaned, ruffling his hair and your other hand roaming his body in the same manner, the leather hard but feeling delicious underneath your fingertips and with every move he made you could feel his hardened member still trapped underneath a layer of leather pressing against your core.

Without holding back Loki started to pull at your pants, fumbling with the buckles and a little chuckle of triumph when he undid said buckles. He wanted you just as bad as you wanted him and your own heat had you fumbling with his attire to get it off.

You unwrapped your legs from his hips and Loki was quick with the movement to roll your leather pants down to your ankles, and when he straightened himself he pushed himself flush against you, his lips finding yours again.

You were still fumbling with his leather pants and growled in frustration. “Get it off!” you demanded while you latched yourself to his neck, nibbling and sucking the sensitive skin and leaving a pretty bruise for in the morning to come.

When his leather trousers finally dropped to the floor he didn’t waste a second to pull your panties aside and he pushed himself inside you, the fullness of him filling you drawing a loud gasp from your lips. Then he started to move and you thought stars were going to explode in front of your eyes as the pleasure coursed through your veins and you moaned, clawing at his back.

A brief though crossed your mind but at this moment you couldn’t care less.

No, the Grandmaster wouldn’t be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Jotunheim  
> Starter: “You’re in trouble now”

“You’re in trouble now,” Loki said mischievous while his hand rested on your belly.

“Please do explain,” you said while you gave him a fleeting kiss on his blue lips, the cold sensation giving you goosebumps, your eyes twinkling.

He chuckled, but the way he did that made you wonder in how much trouble you were. Delicious and pleasurable trouble, yes, but the God of Deiced always seemed to have a trick up his sleeve to keep you of balance - even in the bedroom (if that is what you could call this icy cave) and even in his Jotun form.

“Because with all your clothes off you are going to get very cold,” he said while he rubbed your belly and leaned in for another kiss. “And sadly for you, there is only me to keep you warm.”

You hummed against his lips, “I don’t see any trouble in that.”

“Are you sure?” Loki asked teasingly and you nodded.

With a whisk of his Seidr your clothing was suddenly gone, the ice cold air hitting your skin and immediately hardening your nipples. Loki wasted not time to place a hand on your breast, playing with the sensitive nub between his fingers and you gasped.

Then you started to chatter, the cold seeping through your flesh into your bones and you tried to grab the furs so you could keep yourself warm, but Loki caught your wrist and smirked. “No, you said it wouldn’t be any trouble,” he teased and playfully licked the shell of your ear, the tingling sensation running from your neck to your spine.

Your teeth started to chatter and you shouted in frustration, both from his need to touch you more and for the fur you really wanted because you were afraid you’d otherwise freeze to death. “Oh, God, please! I lied!”

Loki snickered and you could see the twinkle in his red eyes. “Well, if you beg like that,” he said while kissing your lips and then he rolled on top of you, his body covering yours, the ridged markings on his skin tickling your bare skin and you felt his hardened member pressing against your entrance, immediately a wetness pooled between your legs.

You growled while wriggling your hips. You were torn between chattering due to the cold, smacking Loki across the face for his action and the need to move and feel him inside you, but your body made the decision for you - to your utter dismay - that uncontrollable chattering of your teeth had the highest priority. “L-Lok-ki, p-ple-eas-se,” you managed between your teeth without biting on your tongue.

He smiled and cherished your cheek and then a green glow radiated from his being, instantly warming your flesh and you stopped chattering and sighed with relief.

You could still feel his arousal pressing between your legs and you raked your nails over his back to get a response from him. Oh, and a response you got because the magic he was using to keep you warm was inherently linked to him and when Loki shuddered in pleasure underneath your touch, your nails scratching over the ridged markings which were very sensitive, his magic flared and you could almost feel the shudders he was experiencing yourself. The sensation was odd but so pleasurable and you closed your eyes and moaned.

Loki pushed his lips on yours, his tongue playing with yours and then broke the kiss to travel his tongue down your jawline, your neck, over your breasts, down your stomach until his head was between your legs.

He gave you a mischievous grin and then his tongue raked your sensitive bundle of nerves and you moaned.

But bedding the God of Mischief with his Frost Giant heritage meant you were in for surprises all the time, and when he softly blew against your clit with his icy breath, a scream of utter pleasure and cold tore itself from your lips.

Cold yet delicious!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
